Attraction Mortelle
by AuroreD-92
Summary: TRAD! Tom Jedusor arrive dans le temps pourrait-il qu'Harry tombe amoureux de celui qui est destiné à tuer ses parents?Tom, qui n'est proche de rien ni personne, pourra-t-il changer pour Harry Potter? *Note:Lire le 6ème tome. HP/TJ ! Yaoi !
1. Diclaimer

**Attraction mortelle.**

**Auteur :** mano95

**Titre d'origine :** Deadly Attraction

**Traductrice **: AuroreD-92. (c'est moi ! ^-^ )

**Disclaimer :** " I don't own Harry Potter, which means I don't own anything in this story but the plot "

_mano95_ ne possède pas (n'est pas l'auteur de) Harry Potter, ce qui signifie qu'elle ne possède rien de l'histoire à part l'intrigue.

_AuroreD-92_. : Je ne possède absolument rien, je ne m'appelle ni JK Rowling, ni mano95. Je ne fais que traduire.

**Dédicasse :** "This story was written for my friends Harry (thatpottergurl) and Zana (Zanawolf)"

L'auteur à écrit l'histoire pour ses amis Harry et Zana (les noms de plume sont écrit ci-dessus).

C'est sous la demande d'"Harry" que mano95 a écrit l'Histoire, ce n'était au départ qu'un simple OS fait par défi. (OS : _Challenge Fic_ [ .net/s/6246769/1/Challenge_Fic ] de mano95)

**Résumé : **

Tom Jedusor arrive dans le temps d'Harry. Se pourrait-il qu'Harry tombe amoureux de celui qui est destiné à tuer ses parents ? Tom, qui n'est proche de rien ni personne, pourra-t-il changer pour Harry Potter ?

* Note : Lire le 6ème tome.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Attraction Mortelle**

**.**

**Chapitre 1.**

**.**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir et il remarqua une silhouette dans sa chambre.

" Où suis-je ? " exigea l'ombre bruyamment.

" Silence.. " murmura Harry, allumant la lumière pour révéler un beau jeune homme bruns, aux yeux sombres et à la peau pâle. " T'es dans ma chambre. "

" Qui es-tu ? " demanda le garçon

" T'es le premier sorcier à me poser la question. Je suis Harry Potter ", dit Harry. " Quel est ton nom ? " demanda-t-il, un peu irrité par le sentiment de familiarité autour de l'étranger.

" Tom Jedusor " répondit ce dernier, regardant autour de lui froidement.

Harry haleta doucement dans la surprise. _J'aurai dû le reconnaitre !_, pensa-t-il

" Que fais-tu ici ? "

" Si je le savais tu crois vraiment que je serais encore là ? " grogna Tom. " En fait c'est beaucoup plus agréable que l'orphelina dans lequel j'ai été forcé de vivre.."

Le Survivant soupira. " Je suppose que tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'école reprenne, mais tu auras à te cacher des Dursley. Lorsque nous arriverons à l'école, nous pourrons demander à Dumbledore de te renvoyer." dit-il finalement, tournant sur le côté pour se rendormir, heureux de voir que la douleur de sa cicatrice s'estompait.

" Je dors où ? " demanda l'autre sorcier.

Harry soupira et roula de l'autre côté du lit.

Tom haussa les épaules et se coucha à ses côtés, s'endormant rapidemment.

Harry bâillat et s'endormit, rêvant à propos de Voldemort.

" Tu parles toujours dans ton sommeil ? " demanda le jeune homme dans la matiné.

" Parfois," répondit Harry, agacé qu'on l'ai réveillé de nouveau.

" Merveilleux " grommela l'autre.

" Es-tu toujours de mauvaise humeur ? " rétorqua Harry.

Tom le foudroya de son regard froid et le héros eut la nette impression que le garçon l'étudiait.

" Tu veux déjeuner ? " demanda-t-il pour détourner l'attention.

Le jeune homme acquiesça sèchement et Harry descendit chercher de la nourriture pour Tom et lui. Quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il trouva Tom fouillant dans ses affaires.

" T'es un Gryffondor ? " demanda ce dernier avec dégoût, tenant dans ses mains une robe d'école d'Harry.

" Oui. " répondit-il en grinçant des dents.

" Il reste combien de temps jusqu'à ce que nous poussions aller à Poudlard ? " demanda le futur mage-noir.

" Beaucoup trop.. " murmura Harry, donnant la moitié de la nourriture à Tom avant de commencer à laver sa chambre.

Le deuxième garçon se rassit sur le lit et mangea son petit déjeuner, regardant le Survivant travailler.

" Tu peux aider, tu sais ?" grogna celui-ci.

Tom haussa les épaules. " Pas envie. "

Harry regarda Tom à son tour, se demandant pourquoi il était heureux que le garçon le regarde.

_Il a tué mes parents_, pensait-il, en se forçant à tourner son regard sur sa chambre, qui était à présent propre.

_Pas encore, techniquement_, lui murmura une partie de son être.

Harry l'ignora et attrapa sa nourriture, s'asseyant par terre pour manger. Il pouvait sentir que les yeux sombres de Tom étaient toujours posés sur lui.

" Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de te connaitre ?" demanda-t-il tout à coup, rompant le silence.

Harry se tendit. " Je ne sais pas " dit-il, sentant qu'il ne devait pas le révéler à Tom si celui-ci ne le savait pas. " Pourquoi est-ce si grâve que je sois un Gryffondor ? "

" Parce que je suis un Serpentard. " répondit l'autre sorcier, pas très intéressé de parler plus longtemps de Maisons.

" POTTER ! " vint un cri d'en bas.

Le garçon soupira puis se leva. " Reste ici " dit-il à Tom avant de descendre.

" Pourquoi manque-t-il autant de nourriture ans notre frigo ? "demanda Pétunia Dursley, les yeux plissés.

" Je ne sais pas " menti Harry.

" Je sais que c'est toi." rétorqua-t-elle, ses yeux tournés vers l'escalier derrière lui. " Qui est-là ? "

Le jeune homme regarda la personne derrière lui. " Je t'ai dit de rester là-haut ! " siffla-t-il.

" Un ami d'Harry " répondit Tom, ignorant son "ami" et s'avançant vers Pétunia. " Je suis vraiment désolé d'être entré dans votre maison sans votre permission, mais mes parents m'ont expulsé et je n'avais nulle part où aller. J'espérais seulement pouvoir rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'école commence – Harry m'a généreusement offert de partager sa chambre avec moi. Je suis Kieren, enchanté. "

Pétunia sembla déconcertée par l'explication, mais accepta de laisser Tom rester jusqu'à ce que l'année scolaire commence, tant qu'il n'essayait pas de corrompre son cher Diddy-chéri.

Tom sourit, promettant qu'il ne le ferait pas, et remerciait la femme plusieurs fois. Puis il se tourna et tira Harry dans les escaliers avant de le pousser dans "leur" chambre.

" Lâche-moi " grogna Harry, s'éloigna de la raison de la vive douleur qu'il avait senti à travers sa cicatrice.

Le souvenir de la sensation des mains de Tom sur son bras l'avait également rendu confus, le faisant se demander pourquoi il l'avait aimée.

" Qui était cette femme ? " demanda le jeune homme, ignorant la charge électrique persistante qu'il sentait inexplicablement dans sa main.

" Ma tante " dit le garçon, " Elle, son mari et son fils sont des Moldus. Ils détestent la magie et ne m'élèvent que parce que mes parents sont morts."

" Eh bien, au moins je n'aurai pas à rester dans cette chambre maudite tout l'été. " murmura Tom

" Pourquoi es-tu descendu alors que je t'avais dit de rester ici ? " renifla Harry.

Le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers Harry, il plongea un moment dans les brillants yeux verts de ce dernier avant de regarder au loin. " J'étais curieux. " dit-il simplement. " Et juste pour que tu le sâches, je mentais quand j'ai dit que nous étions amis. " ajouta-t-il.

" C'est ce que je pensais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça." dit le Survivant, " ...Kieren ? " demanda-t-il doucement, la curiosité perçant dans sa voix.

Tom leva les yeux. " Puisque je ne suis pas dans mon temps, j'ai pensé que je ferai mieux de me trouver un nouveau nom. Il signifie "noir", ou "sombre" "

" Hm, c'est probablement une bonne idée " aquiesça Harry.

" Bien sûr, je ne serai pas en mesure de cacher quoique ce soit à Dumbledore, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il me renverra ?" demanda le jeune homme.

" Parce qu'il est proviseur maintenant. "

" J'aurai dû savoir que le vieux fou deviendrait directeur " murmura le garçon.

" Il n'est pas fou ! " dit le Golden Boy avec irritation.

" Il l'était dans mon temps. "

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête lorsqu'un hibou tapa à la fenêtre d'Harry.

Tom laissa l'oiseau entrer et jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'enveloppe. " C'est pour toi ", dit-il en l'ouvrant.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Donne-la moi ! " s'exclama Harry, lui arrachant la lettre des mains avant de la lire.

" Dumbledore vient me chercher ce soir. Pratique. " déclara-t-il.

" Ca devrait être intéressant " fit simplement Tom, regardant Harry faire ses bagages.

" Quel sera ton "nom de code" complet ? " demanda Harry, remplissant sa valise autant qu'il le pouvait.

" Kieren Tom Glantz, " répondit le jeune homme d'une voix désinvolte, citant le nom d'un de ses anciens camarades de classe. Il se sourit à lui-même pour son géni.

Le Survivant grogna en réponse, essayant tant bien que mal de faire entrer son télescope dans sa malle. Il réussit enfin et parti ouvrir la porte de se chambre.

" Tante Pétunia ? Kieren et moi on part aujourd'hui, finir l'été ailleurs. " appela-t-il.

" Bon débarras ! " cria Dudley.

Harry prit cela pour un " Oui, vous pouvez y aller ", et ferma la porte, écrivant rapidement un message à Dumbledore pour lui dire que tout était ok, et l'envoyant avec le hibou.

Il s'assura qu'Hedwige, elle, était soigneusement rangée dans sa cage et attendit.

" Pourquoi Dumbledore vient-il te chercher ? " voulu savoir Tom.

" Je ne sais pas, il ne l'a pas dit. " répondit le garçon. " Peux-tu parler couramment avec un accent américain ? "

" Bien sûr. " fit Tom, pris au dépourvu. " Pourquoi ? "

" Les autres étudiants vont se demander pourquoi vous êtes à Poudlard, et j'ai pensé que nous pourrions leur dire que tu es un étudiant américain qui a été transféré. "

Pétunia ouvrit la porte de la chambre. " Quand partez-vous ? "

" Dès que le professeur Dumbledore arrive ici "

" A-t-il dit quand ce serait ? "

Harry secoua la tête. " Ca pourrait être n'importe quand aujourd'hui. "

" Très bien alors. "

Elle quitta la pièce, jetant un regard sur Tom avant de fermer la porte.

Tom s'allongea sur le lit, fermant les yeux. " Réveille-moi quand il est temps de partir "

" Ok. " dit le sorcier, puis il s'assit à la fenêtre, regardant dehors.

Tom tomba dans un sommeil agité, rêvant d'Harry.

_Tom se réveilla pour trouver Harry couché à côté de lui. Il sourit et leva la main jusqu'à toucher le visage du garçon. Il tressaillit quand il sentit qu'il était froid. Tom regarda Harry à nouveau, il semblait encore endormi, mais cette fois il trouva son immobilité contre nature. Il regarda autour de lui, remarquant sa baguette quand_ Harry le réveilla.

Tom lança un regard furieux au jeune homme, irrité.

" Dumbledore est ici. " déclara le garçon, alors que Tom entendait des voix en bas.

" Combien de temps ai-je été endormi ? " demanda-t-il.

" Juste quelques heures. " répondit l'autre, admirant brièvement les cheveux en désordre du futur mage sombre avant d'amener sa malle en bas des escaliers.

Tom le suivit, fermant la porte derrière lui.

" Ah, Harry, tu es là ! " s'exclama Dumbledore en souriant.

" Désolé professeur. J'ai dû réveiller mon ami Kieren. " dit Harry, posant sa malle comme il parlait, et montrant Tom.

Dumbledore sembla un instant perplexe devant la réapparition soudaine de son ancien élève, mais quand il vit les yeux de Harry passer de Pétunia à lui-même, il comprit et le sourire revint sur son visage. " Bien sûr. " dit-il.

" Sommes-nous prêts à partir ? "

Harry et Tom hochèrent la tête et Dumbledore gratifia Pétunia d'une révérence galante avant de mener les deux enfants de 16 ans à l'extérieur.

" Professeur, puis-je vous demander ce que nous faisons ? " tenta le Gryffondor.

" Oui Harry, mais je pense qu'il serait mieux si vous m'expliquiez d'abord pourquoi l'un de mes anciens étudiants se retrouve soudainement ici, et peut-être plus surprenant encore, si jeune. " dit le proviseur alors qu'ils marchaient vers le coin de la rue.

" En fait monsieur, je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de ce pourquoi il est ici. Il est apparu dans ma chambre la nuit dernière." expliqua Harry. " Les seules choses que je sais à son sujet sont qu'il est Tom Jedusor, et qu'il n'appartient pas à notre époque."

" Ah. Bien. Je suis heureux de savoir que vous avez eu l'intelligence de changer son nom pendant qu'il est ici."

" C'était l'idée de Tom " dit le garçon, et Tom inclina légèrement la tête.

" Monsieur que faisons..." commença Harry

" Oh, oui. Excuse-moi Harry, j'avais oublié ta question. Nous allons voir un vieil ami qui serait disposé à travailler à Poudlard de nouveau. " coupa Dumbledore. " Cependant, je ne pense pas que cela aidera notre cause d'amener avec nous... Nous devrions peut-être le déposer d'abord chez ton ami Ron. Bien sûr, tu le rejoindras très rapidement. Je suppose que vous avez déjà une histoire préparer pour le couvrir ? "

" Nous allons faire semblait qu'il y a un transfert depuis l'Amérique, monsieur. " répondit le Gryffondor.

" Excellente idée. " aquiesça le vieil homme avec son éternelle sourire de papy.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, voilà, pour le chapitre 1. Je pense publier le chapitre 2 dans la semaine, si vous me laisser des petites reviews, huhuhu. ^-^<em>

_Je les transmet toutes à mano95, c'est son oeuvre, si vous voulez qu'elle continue à écrire alors s'il vous plait, review ! _

_Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver ? Comment la famille de Ron réagira-t-elle lorsque Tom/Kieren entrera chez eux ? Harry va-t-il dévoiler sa vraie identité à ses amis ?_

_Vous verrez cela dans le prochain chapitre (héhé, c'est bien d'être traductrice, je connais déjà la suite ;P ), _

_**L'auteur n'est pas payer pour écrire, elle peut arrêter à tout moment, alors s'il vous plait, REVIEW ! **_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Attraction Mortelle**

.

**Chapitre 2**

_._

Tom était en colère d'avoir de nouveau était déposé chez un étranger. Il voulait juste rentrer dans son temps. Le pire, bien qu'il ait refusé de se l'admettre, était qu'il était séparé d'Harry.

Néanmoins, depuis que Dumbledore l'avait laissé, il avait été un parfait gentleman.

« Enchanté, Madame. Je m'appelle Kieren, je suis un ami d'Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de rester ici, car Harry va arriver et je n'ai nulle part où aller sans lui. »

« Bien sûr, tu peux rester ici ! Je suis Molly Weasley, » dit-elle en lui serrant la main « J'espère que ce n'est pas trop indiscret, mais comment as-tu connu Harry ? »

« Nous avons correspondu pendant un certain temps, et maintenant j'ai été transféré de mon école en Amérique à Poudlard. » répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

« C'est merveilleux ! Mes deux plus jeunes enfants vont à Poudlard, et Hermione, l'amie de Ron et Harry, va passer le reste de l'été à la maison avec nous. » fit la femme, conduisant le garçon à l'intérieur. « Oh mais tu dois avoir faim ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le faisant s'assoir à la table. Elle s'affaira autour de la cuisine, lui préparant rapidement un peu de nourriture.

Elle termina la cuisson alors qu'Harry passait la porte. Tom en fut soulagé; il était malade d'être cette nouvelle maison avec une personne aussi étrange que la femme.

« Bonjour Mme Weasley ! » dit Harry, souriant, avant de s'assoir en face de Tom.

« Bonjour Harry chéri » répondit la dame. « Ron et Hermione t'ont attendu »

« Ils auraient pu écrire » souligna Harry.

« Hm, oui, eh bien, tu les connais..» fit-elle, et Harry se mit à rire. « Ton ami Kieren semble charmant. » ajouta-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça. Ils finirent de manger en silence, Mme Weasley veillant sur eux pour s'assurer qu'ils mangent bien chaque bouchée.

« Les jeunes sont dans la chambre de Ron » Informa la femme à Harry, qui hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers, veillant à ce que Tom le suive.

.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en haut des marches, et le Survivant ouvrit la porte pour révéler une fille aux cheveux bruns broussailleux parlant à deux rouquins, un garçon et une fille.

Tom semblait désintéressé lorsque les quatre se saluèrent, et prêta seulement légèrement attention quand il fut présenté à Hermione Granger et Ginny et Ron Weasley;

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Ginny regardait Harry, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela le gênait tant. Il connaissait à peine Harry, et d'ailleurs ce dernier était un putain de _Gryffondor_ ; Tom ricana à cette pensée, alors qu'il traversait la chambre pour s'appuyer contre un mur, pendant que les autres commençaient à parler.

Tom était frustré de ne pas avoir eu la chance de raconter à Harry l'histoire qu'il avait dit à Mme Weasley, mais celui-ci semblait déjà la connaître de toute façon. Il restait perplexe sur cela, se demandant comment ils pouvaient éventuellement avoir ce genre de connexion alors qu'il venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que les autres avaient commencé à lui parler, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'attire son attention.

« Kieren ? » appela-t-il.

Tom revint à lui, ses yeux noirs passant sur tous les occupants de la pièce. Il remarqua le regard de Ginny envers Harry, presque adoratrice. Il plissa les yeux, en colère pour une raison quelconque, avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Oui? »

« Ron t'a posé une question.» déclara le rouge et or, levant un sourcil.

Tom se tourna va Ron, qui sembla pâlir comme son regard croisa celui du serpentard.

« C-comment était l'Amérique ? » demanda-il, regardant légèrement vers la droite de Tom afin d'éviter toute autre rencontre avec ses yeux.

Le futur mage noir haussa les épaules. « Je n'aime pas vraiment en parler. »

« Oh. » marmonna le roux.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, Kieren n'aime pas vraiment parler aux gens. » fit Harry, son regard passant de Tom à Ron.

L'héritier Slitherin décida de ne plus suivre la conversation, préférant étudier les adolescents. Il commença avec Ron, le jugeant inoffensif, et passa à sa sœur, qui semblait être amoureuse d'Harry ce qui rendit Tom furieux. Il supposait qu'elle était assez jolie, mais après quelques secondes où elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry, il s'ennuya et posa son regard sur la dernière fille, Hermione.

« Sang-de-Bourbe » murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Seul Harry sembla l'entendre, et il lui adressa un regard désapprobateur.

Tom l'ignora et remarqua que la jeune fille l'observait. _Comme c'est mignon_, pensait-il. _La fille Sang-de-Bourbe développe un béguin pour moi. _Cette pensée l'amusait et il dû serrer les dents pour ne pas rire. Il décida d'utiliser la Légimencie pour lire ses pensées au travers de son esprit.

_...plutôt mignon, même s'il ne l'est pas autant que Ron. Si le statut du sang n'a pas d'importance pour lui, peut-être pourrions-nous sortir ensemble ? Ron ne me voit surement pas comme..._

Le serpentard grogna et secoua la tête. Il ne sortirait pas avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, et il n'allait certainement pas être un 'deuxième choix'.

Harry le regarda, l'air confus.

Tom haussa les épaules et regarda le plafond. _Je me demande qui Dumbledore souhaitait recruter. Et pourquoi avait-il besoin d'Harry ? _Il sortit de ses pensées un instant, les yeux plissés. _Pourquoi voudrai-je savoir ce qu'il voulait à Harry ?_ Il se perdait dans ses réflexions, grognant comme son esprit tournait en rond.

Une heure plus tard, les filles partirent, Hermione jetant un regard boudeur à Ron. Ginny essaya de s'attarder, mais Ron la chassa fermement, disant qu'elle devait aller parler à Hermione de 'trucs de filles'.

« Alors, où t'étais tantôt ? » demanda le roux au Survivant, s'allongeant sur son lit.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Dumbledore voulait que je l'aide à embaucher un nouveau professeur »

« Qui c'était ? »

« Un certain gars nommé Slughorn. Dumbledore dit qu'il avait déjà travaillé à Poudlard dans le passé.»

Tom écouta avec intérêt alors que le nom de son ancien professeur était mentionné.

« Tu sais quelle matière il enseignait ? » fit Ron en bâillant.

« Potions » répondit le Survivant.

« Un prof de Potions en Défenses ?.. Intéressant. » murmura le rouquin, ses yeux se fermant. Il commença bientôt à ronfler.

Harry secoua la tête.

« C'était mon professeur de Potions. » commenta le serpentard.

Le golden-boy acquiesça. « Je sais.. Mais je ne comprends pas comment je le sais ...»

« Parce que tu es un harceleur-fanatique effrayant ? » suggéra Tom, assis sur le plancher.

Le gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et souffla. « Je vais dormir un peu. »

.

L'Héritier regarda comme Harry se couchait de l'autre côté de la pièce et s'endormait. Il décida inconsciemment de le regarder dormir. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, n'y prêtant pas réelle attention. Il s'endormit bientôt, rêvant d'Harry, _ses yeux d'un vert éblouissant et ses indomptables cheveux de jais qui avaient en quelque sorte attirés Tom.. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, qui l'intriguait... La manière dont les cheveux du rouge et or allaient être ébouriffés lorsqu'il se réveillerait... _Le serpent se réveilla alors, aucune émotion ne passant sur son beau visage. **Pourquoi est-ce que je pense de lui comme ça ? **Siffla-t-il en Fourchelang, serrant les poings. **Je suis Tom Elvis Jedusor, le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort. Je n'aime rien ni personne. **Dire cela à haute voix le calma et il se rendormit, ne rêvant plus de rien.

Harry restait éveillé, écoutant Tom parler en Fourchelang. Il se demanda à qui Tom avait-il bien pu penser pour être si énervé. Parfois, c'était presque comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, et d'autres fois il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait dans le cerveau du serpentard. Il soupira alors qu'une pensée aléatoire traversait son esprit. _Est-ce qu'il pensait à moi ? _Il secoua la tête pour l'effacer. _Pourquoi je me soucie qu'il pense à moi ?_ Fut sa pensée suivante. La réponse la plus évidente était qu'il ne voulait donner une mauvaise image de lui à Tom, mais ce n'était pas la première qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Ces questions sans fin donnèrent un mal de tête au garçon et il décida d'y penser le reste de la nuit.

.

« Tu fais peur, mec. » fit remarquer Ron, le matin, voyant les cernes sous les yeux de son ami.

« 'Pouvais pas dormir.» grogna-t-il.

Tom s'était réveillé, mais il gardait les yeux fermés, curieux de savoir ce que les deux compagnons pourraient dire dans son dos.

« Des cauchemards ? » demanda le roux. « J'en ai eu un peu... De Kieren. » Il baissa le ton à la fin de cette révélation.

« Non » déclara Harry, « Il ne me fait pas peur »

« A moi si... » murmura l'autre en regardant la forme 'assoupie' de Tom.

_Oh, un garçon intelligent_. Le futur mage noir sourit, légèrement amusé.

Le Survivant ne fit aucun commentaire, et Tom se demandait pourquoi. Le gryffon n'aurait-il réellement pas peur de lui ? C'est vrai qu'il n'agissait pas comme tel, néanmoins le garçon n'était sûrement pas aussi stupide... Même son meilleur ami, que Tom ne pouvait qualifier de très brillant, avait assez de bon sens pour le craindre. _Peut-être cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec notre étrange connexion ?_

Ron parla de nouveau, coupant Tom de ses pensées.

« Comment tu le connais ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous étions correspondants. »

« Pourquoi ne nous en n'as-tu jamais parlé à Hermione et moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce qu'il n'est jamais venu. » rappela Harry au roux qui hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai... Et comment avez-vous commencé à vous écrire l'un et l'autre ? »

« C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui avait organisé cela. Kieren aussi à grandi dans le monde moldu, le directeur pensait que ça pourrait être bon pour nous d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. » répondit le Golden-boy, tirant apparemment les réponses de la tête de Tom. « Kieren est un Sang-Mêlé, mais il a grandi dans un orphelinat moldu en Amérique. »

Ce n'était pas la même histoire que celle que Tom avait raconté à la tante d'Harry, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Le serpentard était choqué de voir que le gryffondor racontait à son ami l'histoire que Tom ne faisait que penser. Mais au moins ils n'auraient pas à mentir au sujet de tout ce sur quoi était basée la vie de l'Héritier.

« Wow,» souffla finalement Ron, « Tu crois que ses parents ont été tués par- » Il s'arrêta comme Harry faisant des gestes effrénés en guise de 'non', tout en regardant Tom.

« Euh, hm, Kieren n'aime pas beaucoup parler de sa vie passée. » expliqua le brun, espérant que son ami ne poserait pas plus de question.

Heureusement, le rouquin semblait ne plus avoir de soupçons et il changea de sujet.

.

Le serpentard attendit une demi-heure avant de se 'réveille'. Il s'assit et s'étira, regardant Harry puis Ron. « Vous êtes bruyants. », maugréa-t-il, prétendant qu'il s'était réveillé par leur faute.

« Désolé. » fit le premier.

Tom haussa les épaules. « La prochaine fois, _taisez-vous._ »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hey ! C'est la fin du deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous suivez et appréciez toujours autant.

Merci pour les reviews et les ajouts en Favoris ou Alertes.

Je tiens à préciser que je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre aux reviews anonymes ( **Fanny-kun **ou** Nini** [&]** Chachou** [&] **Mel** )si vous ne me laissez pas une adresse mail (par MP si vous voulez).

Je traduis et envoie toutes les reviews à l'auteur (je comptais bien le faire avant que vous ne demandiez, mais merci de vous inquiétez de la transmission à l'auteur, je pense que ça lui fait plaisir), et merci d'en laisser une en passant. Je me répète : **elle n'est pas payée pour écrire, alors si vous voulez l'encourager pour qu'elle continue, merci de laisser une trace de votre passage (REVIEW!).**

L'auteur et moi-même vous remercions encore pour les reviews et abo', c'est super simpa, merci, merci, merci beaucoup !

.

J'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à certaines de vos questions, sinon, [**Chachou**] NON Ginny ne reconnait pas Tom, du moins pas pour l'instant et je ne pense pas que l'auteur ait l'intention de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

J'ai aussi reçu une review [de **Mel**] sur le fait que Harry ne devrait pas accepter le fait que Tom Jedusor, futur Lord Voldemort (bien que déjà en projet pour le devenir), à dormir chez lui. Bien, je pense qu'Harry est conscient du fait que Tom est toujours humain à cet âge, peut-être qu'il ne le voit pas réellement comme un danger. De plus, il ne va pas s'engager dans un combat en plein milieu de la nuit alors que l'autre ignore qui il est, il ne risque rien pour le moment car Tom n'a aucune raison de le tuer. J'admets que c'est étrange, mais Harry est toujours dans des situations difficiles, donc peut-être est-ce normal pour lui ? [sinon j'espère que tu préféreras le deuxième chapitre au premier ^-^]

Et pour savoir d'où vient Tom [**Naifu-san**] , l'auteur y travaille. _/J'ai déjà répondu à Naifu, c'est juste pour répondre aux éventuels lecteurs/lectrices qui se poseraient la question/_

.

Malheureusement comme je l'ai dit à Naifu-sasu (qui n'est pas anonyme donc j'ai pu lui répondre) : tout le travail de l'auteur sur les prochains chapitres a été détruit il y a peu de temps, elle doit se rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait déjà écrit et le retaper. Donc on apprécie les encouragements, ça motive ! Néanmoins, le chapitre 4 en anglais devrait arriver bientôt.

Je dois encore me calquer sur les dates de publications de l'auteur (pour envoyer les chapitres à peu près en même temps), mais je publierai le chapitre 3 dans la semaine. Le 4 sort ce vendredi mais avec le décalage horaire je ne sais pas si je le recevrai assez tôt pour le traduire, sinon ce week-end étant à Paris Manga je ne pourrais malheureusement pas traduire. Merci de votre compréhension.

.

Voilà, on termine par une p'tite dédi' à nos lecteurs/lectrices :

Pour les reviews : **Fanny-Kun**/**Nini** [&] **Chachou** [&] **Mel** [&] **Naifu-san**

Pour les ajouts en Favoris et Alertes : **Elsa Black-Rogue** [&] **Nanashi Myo-chan** [&]** Nunu c moi** [&] **naifu-Sasu** [&] **Calhendi**.

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! Sinon je m'en excuse, et prévenez-moi ! ;)

.

(Ps: si des lecteurs vont à Paris Manga, JUST FREE HUGS ! Yeah ! Love it ! ~ Et préparez les cosplay, y reste moins d'une semaine ! )


End file.
